Spiderman: A Hero's Story
by DirrtyDude
Summary: A tale of how Peter got his powers and his fight against the Green Goblin. Most focus is on Peter and Felicia(not dating each other). Please reveiw. :)
1. How It All Began

Spiderman  
A Hero's Story  
  
_**Ok. This is my first fan fiction story ever. So please r&r with compliments, complaints, and ways to improve my story.  
Thanks!  
**_  
Peter Parker looked at himself in the mirror. He was average height, scrawny, and had thick black glasses. He ran his hands through his messy brown hair as he sighed. 'Who am I,' he thought. Peter moved across his tiny bedroom and looked out the window.  
  
He hated his room. It was so plain. Just like everything else in his life, plain. He sighed again. Peter was also tired of being the school geek. Why couldn't he be more like Flash Thompson. The whole school loved him. He didn't exactly like the whole school though. He especially hated Peter and his friends, the losers as he called them. Harry Osborn, Felicia Hardy and he were the losers. It included the rich one, the sweet one, and the geek.  
  
To think of it, he was probably the only person in the senior class exited about going to the New York Arachnid Center. He just shook his head as he walked towards the door. Peter was about to leave his room, when he saw her.  
  
Her name was Mary Jane Watson, and she is one of the most popular girls in school. She also happened to be Peter Parkers neighbor. He walked back to the window and watched her. She was a goddess in Peter's eyes. With her long red hair and perfect body, she was every thing he dreamed about. Peter stared at her as she stood there. She stood there as if she was posing just for Peter. Her hands touched the bottom of her shirt. 'What is she doing,' he thought. Peter watched her as she slipped of her purple t- shirt to reveal her white lacey bra.  
  
"Oh....my...."  
  
"PETER!" He turned around to see a man with a wrinkled forehead, grey hair, and a very mad face. It was his uncle, Ben Parker.  
  
"I was just.....then she.....I......I...." Peter gave up and put his very red face down. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Peter," his uncle said disappointedly, "do we need to have another talk about girls?"  
  
His eyes widened. "NO! Not another girl talk." Peter hated the talks that his uncle gave him. First puberty, then girls and dating, then sex. It was too much.  
  
"Then I suggest you close those blinds and get downstairs." His uncle, still very disappointed, left the room. All Peter could do was wipe the sweat off his forehead. He picked up his book bag and left his room.  
  
Still embarrassed about what had happened, he stopped and took a breath just before he went down the stairs. Peter went down the stairs and got a slight smile from his uncle, who was reading a newspaper at the table.  
  
"Good morning Peter." His aunt, May, smiled at him.  
  
"Good morning Aunt May." He sat down opposite from his uncle.  
  
"Here you go Peter." She put down a plate of her marvelous pancakes in front of her nephew.  
  
"This is delicious," Peter said stuffing his mouth with his aunt's homemade buttermilk pancakes.  
  
"Oh Peter," his aunt blushed; she knew she was the greatest cook in town, but never admitted it. She moved over to Peter in a slow manner. She was an old, wise woman, with her long grey hair in a bun. "Well you're going to need your strength for the big trip today." She got some pancakes from the kitchen and put them in front of Peter's uncle.  
  
Ben put his newspaper down on the table and dug into his pancakes. "Hey Pete, where is this trip to again?"  
  
"A spider research facility about an hour away from the school."  
  
"Spiders," his Aunt May shook her head, "I don't know what they are trying to teach you, but spiders are nothing but a nuisance to society." She pulled out a chair and sat at the table. "Peter, be careful, spiders are poisonous. Don't want to get bitten and die do you?"  
  
Peter, still eating his pancakes, stopped and started to think, 'Is she joking?' Peter didn't pay anymore attention to it as he rolled up his sleeve, revealing his cheap ten dollar watch. "Oh gosh, I have to get going." He got up and walked towards the front door.  
  
"Peter wait," his uncle stood up. "Let me take you to your school."  
  
Peter stopped and looked back, "Its ok Uncle Ben, I can –"  
  
"Peter, I'm taking you." He grabbed his keys from off the table and made for the door. "We need to talk." As Peter's uncle walked out the door, he thought 'Great, another speech.'  
  
He walked outside, following his uncle to the car. The big bright sun beat down on his white pale face. Peter took off his glasses and opened the door. He got onto his seat. His uncle got in with a firm face. As he put the key in the ignition he looked over at peter. He ventured down the rode as there was a long silence. Peter really hated the silence. It was worse then the actually talks.  
  
"Now I know what your thinking. How can I have anything else to talk to you about? But our talks are important." He continued down the rode as Peter watch the cars fly by on the busy street. "Peter I know we have had talks about girls and your body."  
  
His face lit up like a cherry. "Yeah Uncle Ben, I know."  
  
"But what we haven't talked about who your going to be for the rest of your life. I know your planning on going to collage with all your scholarships, but what about after then. What about the rest of your life." Peter stared out the window as the words sunk in. "Pete, how old are you?"  
  
"Seventeen."  
  
"That's right Peter, your seventeen. These are the years where you become the man that you're going to be for the rest of your life. Who are you going to be Peter? A man who stares at girls through windows," he looked over at Peter," or a man goes next door to talk to the girl." He paused as they drove up to his school. "You decide."  
  
Peter stepped out of the car and ran over to one of his best friends, Falicia Hardy.They both waved and smiled to Peter's uncle.  
  
"He didn't give you another becoming a man talk did he?"  
  
Still smiling and waving, Peter sighed. "Lets just say it was a long ride." 


	2. A Day In The Life

Spiderman  
A Hero's Story  
  
_**I am having fun writing this story and I think it's turning out well.  
Please R&R. (  
Thanks  
**_  
Peter Parker and Felicia Hardy stood in front of their school, Midtown High. The whole senior class stood out there waiting for the buses to come and take them to The New York Arachnid Center. It was really hot and the whole class was sweating. You couldn't blame them since they were standing out there for over fifteen minutes. Peter thought he was going to die a very painful burnt death. Just as he gave up hope, he saw her. Mary Jane Watson walked by him and his eyes followed.  
  
Felicia wiped the sweat off her face and sighed. "Peter, quite staring. Flash is going to see you and kill you."  
  
His head turned away from M.J. and back to Felicia. "No, he's inside talking to Gwen Stacey."  
  
Felicia looked at him in surprise. "He is such a jerk." She slowly sat down on the ground. "He claims that he is going with Mary Jane, yet he flirts with Gwen."  
  
Peter nodded his head, "Well he's Flash." Secretly, Peter wished to be as popular as him. Not like him, just his place on the food chain of school. See, people like Flash are considered lions on the food chain. Peter and Felicia are considered mole rats.  
  
"Hey Pete, where's Harry?"  
  
Peter wiped the sweat off his face. "His dad's taking him to the center."  
  
"Isn't he a little...ugh...uptight?"  
  
As they where having there little chat, Norman Osborn sat in his car next to his son, Harry. They had been driving in the car for about fifty-five minutes and no one had said a word. The silence was intense and sent off bad vibes from both parties. Harry was use to it. His dad never talk to him, and if he did, he was yelling or insulting him. Harry knew if someone was going to break the ice, it was going to be him. "So Dad, how's work?" His dad said not one word. Harry wasn't about to give up though. "How's your assistant?" Still nothing. Harry didn't know why his dad didn't talk to him. It was as if he didn't care, or even love Harry. Harry decided to make a bold move. "Dad, how come you don't talk to me? You never say anything unless you're yelling, and your always working. I never see you unless you're coming home at one in the morning, or taking me somewhere." His dad still said nothing. "Dad!"  
  
Norman looked at his son. "The reason I don't talk to you is because there is no since in talking to you unless something important comes up. And I wouldn't yell if you had decent grades and didn't get in trouble. And I am sorry if I try to help give you a better life by working at my business. Now, would you please not talk so I can concentrate and not get into an accident." There was silence for another ten minutes until they pulled up to the center.  
  
Harry got out of the car and looked at his watch. Norman rolled down the window, still with a stern face. "Dad, the schools not going to be here for another hour. How about you and me go out for some breakfast?"  
  
Norman, who still had the same face, rejected. "I've got to get to work." He rolled up the window and drove off, leaving Harry to stay there until the class got there. Harry wasn't just about to stay outside for a hour, so he ventured into the building. As he walked in, there was a young white blonde sitting at the desk. He walked up to her and she didn't even notice him. She just sat there, chewing her gum and filing papers. He coughed. Still nothing. 'Just like my dad,' he thought. "Excuse me."  
  
The lady looked up. "What you want?"  
  
Harry was surprised with her response. She was a secretary. She wasn't suppose to talk to the people that came in like that. Or so he thought. "Ugh...I'm Harry Osborn, I wa–"  
  
"So what? You want a ribbon or something? I know kids like you. Stuck up little rich kids. Well listen up. I ju-"  
  
"Cidney." Harry looked behind her to see an old man. He was pudgy, with balding white hair. Wearing a white lab coat, he shook Harry's hand. "Hi. I'm Dr. Smith."  
  
"I'm Harry Osborn."  
  
"Are you Normans son." Harry nodded. "Yes yes. He funds much of our research. Come on, I'll give you a tour.

**An hour later**

Norman Osborn nervously sat at his desk, awaiting the visit from Mr. Jack Davidson. See, Mr. Davidson was a major provider of money to Normans main project, project green. It would give the drinker superstrength. It was made for people who are disabled and don't have strength to function properly. Then the doors opened, it was him. Norman stood up and shook his hand. "Nice to see you Jack."

He looked at Norman with a cold face. "Mr. Davidson, Osborn."

He smiled nervously, "Sorry sir. How's the wi-"

"Lets just get down to the point. Project Green isn't working. You are way behind schedule and I have just been informed that your going back to the drawing board." Norman sat there silently, no words had to be said. "We're pulling the plug."

"But si-"

"I'm sorry." Mr. Davidson stood up and walked to the door."It's over."

Norman watched as he exited the room. "No......it's not over."


End file.
